


无远弗届

by Dimstars



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimstars/pseuds/Dimstars
Summary: 【鼬佐】无远弗届⑦





	无远弗届

——————

意识朦胧的清醒，睁开眼前他听见了沙沙作响的雨声。

宇智波佐助盯着天花板看了一会儿，才意识到手机的嗡鸣声吵醒了他。

“喂。”

“明天有个活要让你做一下。”大蛇丸低哑的声音传过来，“和重吾一起，香磷会远程协助。”

“知道了。”佐助起身，拨开严严实实的窗帘，的确下雨了，天空阴沉沉的，看起来这场雨要持续很久。

“心情不好？”大蛇丸没有立刻挂掉电话，反而饶有兴趣地问到。

“……”佐助皱了皱眉，没有回答。他对于别人贸然主动的试探总是很排斥，不过他没有说出来，只是摁掉了通话，然后朝卫生间走去。

大蛇丸是个很有野心的人类，他知道佐助付丧神的身份，对于不死不灭的存在很有兴趣，但是佐助并没有对他的旁敲侧击做出什么回应。他看着刀的历史终结，看着越来越多的人类出生，越来越多的战争爆发，直到今天，黑暗依然翻滚在看似和平的街区上。

大蛇丸掌控着这个国家三分之一的财阀，医疗和土地都在他的手下，而佐助和其他一些人则是替他做一些不能摆在明面上的事。第二天他和重吾碰面后，对方拿出pad让他看目标的资料。

“是个议员，但是他朝媒体说出的真话太多了，而且之前派去和他洽谈的人得到的是拒绝的结果。”重吾平时沉默寡言，只有在说起任务时有点精神，“今天会有两辆车送他去海边的别墅，在开上盘旋高速之前我们需要解决他。”

“知道了。”佐助应了一声，他看着重吾的左手，上面还缠着绷带，“你的手可以拿起狙击枪了？”

“不，暂时还不能。”重吾也看了看自己的左手，“大蛇丸没有告诉你吗，这次是你来瞄准。”

“……”佐助沉默了一会儿，“你把东西带全了吗。”

“嗯。”重吾说完任务又是那副木讷的模样，他率先钻进车里，将身后背着的黑色大包放在一旁。

大蛇丸的手下提前清空了一栋楼，在立交桥旁边。那个弧度完美的道路被称为“马路杀手”，每年总是有无数车祸在此发生，靠近山那侧的护栏从钢铁合金换成厚厚的水泥墩子，依然阻止不了每年的车祸——“被诅咒的立交桥”——媒体这么说着，赚足了其他人的眼球。

“佐助，能听到吗？”在他们来到楼顶后，重吾开始将包里的零件组装起来，而耳机里响起香磷的声音:“白色的商务车是那个议员在坐，其他两辆是保镖护送的车辆，重吾会在一旁用红外线仪看到商务车里的人数，你只需要在他开口之后扣下扳机。虽然你的强项是近战，不过我相信佐助的远狙也不错，啊~我已经黑进你们附近的监控器了，佐助聚精会神的样子我要录下来——”

“香磷。”佐助开口，对方知趣地转移了话题:“半个小时后他们会进入狙击范围。”

“咔哒——”重吾将消音器扣了上去，然后起身站在一旁，开始调整红外眼镜。佐助抬头看了看天空，还是有淅淅沥沥的雨飘下来，若有似无的，这让他烦躁的心情更上一层，不过他只是拉好外套的拉链，趴了下来。

比起用枪他更擅长近身冷兵器，比如说一些暗杀或者是潜入，不过大蛇丸显然是想给他下个绊子，他在瞄准镜里看着立交桥的入口，将自己的呼吸慢慢调低。

“要来了。”香磷说了一声，关闭了通话。重吾一脚踏在护栏上，看着三辆车匀速开过来，那辆白色的商务车果然是改装过的，车窗全是防窥镜，他调整着准度:“左边第二个窗子。”

佐助慢慢地扭转了准头，将食指搭在了扳机上。他今天穿了防水的外套，封闭性太好，已经闷出了一身的汗。

“擦过标志牌后倒数三秒。”重吾还在盯着那辆商务车，它们转过下一个弯后，即将驶入立交桥。

佐助屏住了呼吸，看着瞄准镜里的那扇窗户，它黑乎乎的，什么都没有看到，但是现在开始倒数，三，二——

“等等。”重吾突然开口，佐助的手指抖了一下，扳机又恢复到原位，那三辆车突然减速，交换了位置，在白色的商务车开到最前面时，重吾很快地说:“现在！”

“砰——”

“——砰！”

车窗碎了一片，在尖锐的刹车声中那辆商务车依然控制不住，直直地朝那段被称为“死亡之墙”的水泥墩冲了上去。

巨大的响声，之后便是死一般的沉寂——至少在这里看来，只能看到其他两辆车刹车后冲出不少人，他们有的看着白色车子，有的朝四处张望。

佐助呼出一口气，在短时间内高度的集中让他有些眩晕，但是他知道刚刚那一下偏了一些——任务依然完成了，但是这让他心中莫名的烦躁感更加重，并且——

“刚刚有两声枪响？”

他和重吾同时开口，两人愣了一下，佐助看向周围，这边的高楼很少，而且都是大蛇丸集团下的，离他们最近的那栋在桥的对面——

在意识到什么之前，佐助先喊出声:“趴下——”

“——砰！”

重吾瞪大眼睛朝对面看了一眼，他不知道是没有做好排查还是有人悄无声息地去了那栋楼，但是现在——佐助踉跄了几步，捂着胸口坐在地上。

“……走。”他咬着牙，看着重吾将那架狙收起来，然后扶着他往门口走，虽然穿了防弹衣，但佐助知道自己的肋骨应该是断了。

比起肌肉的撕裂感，骨头传来的痛更加不容忽视，重吾按下电梯后感觉到佐助在一旁止不住地发抖，他翻着包里的东西，将镇定剂打给佐助，对方昏睡过去之前，没有忘记最后一句话:“让香磷把监控范围调大一圈。”

“准头不错。”在对面的楼顶上，有两道身影，一个正在拆卸消音器，另一个站在一旁，“接下来就要和对方打声招呼了。”

对方没有回答，不过他似乎也已经习以为常，“你觉得两周后怎么样？鼬。”

“都可以。”鼬将包背起来，“走了。”

佐助睁开眼睛，香磷猛然提高的声音钻进他的耳朵:“……我筛了好几遍，但是对方早在之前就替换了录像，根本没有什么线索，除非水月在警局问出点什么——佐助，你醒了！”

“我的肋骨断了吗？”他看着胸口的绷带。

“不，只是有些骨裂症状，很快就能好。”站在一旁的重吾开口，“你睡了一天。”

“……”佐助有些僵硬地起身，“是吗，水月去警局那边了吗。”

“唔，不过他还没有回来，也没有什么消息。”重吾看了看手机，“你知道的，那群人一直很难打交道。”

佐助吸口气，撑着自己下床:“我们去看看。”

警视厅永远是忙乱嘈杂的，翻不完的文件和办不完的案子揉在一起，沸腾的人声让佐助觉得肋骨又开始隐隐作痛，他站在门口，听见有人打招呼:“哟，来自首吗。”

佐助抬头，卡卡西一副要睡不睡的样子走过来，手里还拿着一叠文件:“如果你肯自己交代一切，我这个月奖金会很多。”

“卡卡西。”佐助没兴趣和他打岔，“你们的弹道分析专员得出结果了吗？”

“这种事情，你们的同伴可是一直在催啊。”卡卡西叹了口气，“的确是在对面那栋楼上，这种事你们也能看出来——”

“我要的不是这个。”佐助盯着他手里的那叠资料，卡卡西翻了两下:“嗯，他们还在那里留下一枚弹壳，你知道的，有些限量的狙击枪是用来收藏的——”他将那枚弹壳的照片翻出来，佐助看到底部小小的徽章。

“——而有一些，打着自己特有的标记。”卡卡西坚持说完了他的话。

“……”佐助看着那个印记，看起来像是勾玉，但是东京都是大蛇丸的辖区，这种类似家徽的东西出现，是一种打招呼的方式，带着挑衅的意味。

他默默想了想，决定回去用内部的系统查一查，卡卡西在佐助身后喊:“随时欢迎你加入我们，用自首的方式？”

“是吗，可是我们也只是替上面干活而已，你们用名正言顺的理由除去他们不喜欢的下属，我们躲在黑暗里，大家都是同类而已。”佐助没有回头，“你不必这么固执。”

他在医院里又呆了一周，大蛇丸没有任何表示，不过他默许了佐助用内部的系统调查，技术部花了好几天时间排查东京都的新面孔，最后将目标锁在东边的避暑山庄。那里的安保级别是S，从山脚两公里处就开始排查车辆，没有ID卡无法进入小区的大门，最重要的是，它属于木叶——让大蛇丸忌惮又厌恶的另一个财阀。

“这次我不会插手。”大蛇丸得知佐助的意向后，直接了当地表示，“我和木叶之前有过一些……小摩擦。”

“知道了。”佐助没表现出多大的意外，他只是站在那儿思索了一会，“如果我在门口打电话，派辆车过来接我。”

大蛇丸想了想，还是没有说出后面的话，他只是点了点头。

佐助进去得很容易，正值长假，木叶的二少爷还在读大学，邀请一整个系的同学来避暑山庄玩，他们坐车前往的途中停下来买饮料，佐助混上了车，用兜帽遮着脸，坐在最后一排。吵吵嚷嚷的年轻人没有发现沉默的他，车子在岗亭处停了一下，减速驶入了山庄内。

这里的建筑风格偏欧式，每栋楼的顶层都是窄窄的阁楼，佐助在到处转了一圈，没有看到什么值得注意的点，他打算回到车上时，看见角落里的一栋楼，只有三层，不过他看到门上有那个勾玉的纹样。

他走过去，看着那栋楼，和其他建筑的风格一致，有低矮的阁楼，佐助拍了一张照，给香磷发了过去:“查一下所属人。”

香磷的消息发过来得很快:“这栋楼没有出售，一直属于木叶。”

“是吗，最近是谁在住？”

“不知道，不过它是不出售状态。”

“……”佐助坐在对面的长椅上，他守了很长的时间，直到墨色铺满整个天空，里面都没有灯光亮起。他站起身来，轻手轻脚的爬到二楼的阳台上，不知道是对安保太过自信还是屋内防护措施做的很好，二楼全部是落地窗，他甚至找到了一扇没有关闭的窗户。

佐助进入屋内，二楼是宽敞的客厅，有桌游和长长的餐桌，还有空着的大块区域，看起来没怎么使用过。他探头看一楼，走廊旁边依然一片黑暗，于是他踏上去三楼的楼梯，吱嘎作响，拐角处钉着一块飞镖盘。

他在进入走廊尽头的房间时犹豫了一下，房间没有上锁，不过他的直觉让他在门口站了几秒。

他最后还是拧开门把手，玄关处也是一片漆黑，佐助静悄悄地走进去，往里一点，没来得及看清里面的格局，就被人锁了喉。

“……！”几乎是同一时间，他的肘部用力朝后一击，挣开束缚的同时蹲身出腿扫过去，对方躲开，朝他的面部袭来，佐助侧身，抓住对方的手腕，腰部用力，然后听见沉闷的响声。他将对方摔倒的下一瞬间就被人卡住脖子，一并在地上滚做一团。

纠缠中佐助被压制在地毯上，他屏住呼吸要冲对方的脖颈后部袭去，但是他听见滴的一声，眼前有强光猛然亮起。佐助下意识紧闭眼睛，只来得及做出防御的姿势，对方却迟迟没有动作。

“……”灯光大亮，他眯起眼睛，看见鼬在上方盯着自己。

“佐助。”

——————TBC——————


End file.
